Land & Sea: Two Worlds Crossed by Time
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A prince, a thief, a college student, and a artist. Bounded by earth and water. 2-D into 3-D, and back.
1. Chapter 1

There are many stories, many worlds, many people intertwined, individual, or together. This is one story beginning in one world, crossing to another world by time, four people intertwined.

-The Mediterranean Sea, in the middle of a tropical hurricane, at the prime of the 5th century BC.-

The tropical hurricane was monstrous and fierce, surrounding quite a few ships and several small islands. One of the ships is of royalty, containing a crew accompanied by a prince. This prince is of Greek origin, belonging to one of the Great 7 Cities, Syracuse. His name is Proteus, a long light brown ponytail with two bangs framing his aristocratic face, medium-darkish blue eyes, a tall, wiry frame contrasting of his tan skin, and wearing his clothes, a blue tunic over dark blue breeches. He may seem as a sailor from great distance, but as a prince, he has refined skills.

Right now, his ship is battling the waves as Proteus tried to recover his balance, being completely soaked by the continuous rain, shouting to the captain, "Can you turn anywhere to get out of here?!". The captain shouted back, "No, your majesty, we're blocked in every corner. The only hope to survive this is to reach the eye of the storm!".

Proteus looked determined yet he knew that he and his crew are in trouble. "Keep trying, captain, and look for the eye once we're free of the waves!". He shouted back, then he heard a scream. He turned his head over to see one of his crew falling from the side net, and he immediately ran, grabbing the edge with one hand as he grabbed the man with his other hand, halting the crewman's screams and then sobs of relief as he saw that his prince saved him.

Proteus retrieved him in, smiling as he had succeeded to save his crewman, then shouts surrounded the deck as a giant wave crashed over the ship, dousing the crew once again. The recovered crewman looked around to see the rest of his mates safe and walking as they tried to turn the ship around, then he frowned as he couldn't find a important person, the one who had saved him, one Prince Proteus.

He gasped as he ran to the side of the deck, canvassing the ocean for any hide of his prince, and he realized the horrors, shouted, "The prince is overboard! Man overboard! The prince is overboard, missing!". The crew was shocked, yet did little they know was that Proteus is alive, yet underwater. Trying to make it to the surface, his lungs burned and burned as he thought furiously. _I got to go back! Father, my home, everything! I got to stay alive!_ Then his eyes widened as he tried to hold in his breath, greatly shocked as he saw a bubble glowing blue, zooming toward him, then nothing as he was completely gone, leaving the sea horrendous and crashing.

-Some Kilometers away, on another ship-

This one ship is not of royalty, but of merchants, more like pirates, or as its captain likes to say, thieves. The crew was as well battling the waves of the storm, with Captain Sinbad, who was a old friend of Prince Proteus, shouting to his first mate, Kale. Kale is of African origin, belonging to the sea, the only home he knows of. He's bald, a sharp black beard accenting his chin, is bare-chested, his skin dark chocolate, contrasting with his dark eyes, wearing faded yellow breeches with a blue belt, and blue bracers on his wrists, and a tattoo on his left shoulder.

Sinbad shouted, "Kale, get to the eye quickly!". Kale shouted back, "Aye, captain, but these waves are crazy!". He turned the wheel furiously as he scanned the sea, hearing Sinbad order the crew around, along with Spike and Marina helping around as they held their balance. Kale thought he saw a open corner, and turned the wheel in the direction of the clear spot, when he heard Spike's barks, he glanced to see Marina tying up the mizzen ropes as quickly as she could, then he saw a wave cresting over the ship, causing him to turn sharply, hearing a alerting bark, turning to see Spike trying to hold Marina's sleeve as he reared up on the side with a barely swinging Marina as she shouted for help.

"Hold on, Marina!". Kale shouted as he let go of the wheel and ran to grab Marina's hands, grasping widely on her arms, heaving as Kale got her over with a relieved Spike who licked Marina over and over, then all of a sudden a wide wave swept over the ship, causing all the crew to hold on for their lives, and when the wave was gone, Marina who was holding on to a pole with Spike by clutching his collar, was looking around and over the ship, relieved to see Sinbad and the crew safe and well, yet she was confused as she couldn't see Kale around, then her eyes widened as she turned around, realizing the horror, and running to the side of the ship, shouting.

"Kale, Kale, where are you?!". She was desperate to see any sign that Kale was alive. "Marina, what's going on?! Where's Kale?!". Sinbad yelled as he was worried for his love. Marina's eyes filled of tears as she sobbed as she looked at Sinbad, "Kale is out there! He was trying to save me and there was this wave!".

"What?!". Sinbad's eyes widened, and looked out to the sea, the monstrous waves crashing and dangerous, shouted, "No, Kale! Kale!". Barely hearing Marina's sobs as he called out for his first mate, his very best friend since he left Syracuse all these years ago, beginning to feel dread. Little did the duo know was that Kale is again, alive yet underwater. His arms burrowed through the ocean water as he vaguely could make out the ship far below him, his lungs burning, yet he was taken off guard when he saw a glowing blue bubble zooming for him, then he knew nothing as he became gone from this world, leaving the sea cresting and dangerous.

\- Maine, the United States, in the middle of summer, at the prime of the 21st century, 2016.-

Just past dinnertime in a house, where two ladies were sitting upon their couch, watching TV with their dog, jumped in surprise when they heard duo thuds in their backyard, making their dog growl in suspicion. And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck was that sound?". asked one of the ladies curiously. Her name is Calleigh Jones, of Jamaican and Caucasian descent. She has dark blonde hair, dark tan skin, and blue-green eyes.

Her best friend murmured, "Beats me, we better check it out. The trashcans must have been taken down by raccoons again or something.". She is called Eileen Peterson, of African and Arabian descent. She has pitch black hair, medium tan skin, and almond brown eyes. Calleigh nodded, and their dog, Harvey, who is a bulldog/pitbull mix, which he has a long-legged, tall pitbull body with wide shoulders, and with droopy ears, and a medium muzzle, with piebald brindle markings of dark and white spots of tiger chocolate stripes, and sharp brown eyes. He went to check things himself first, by going through the dog door, barking to call the girls out.

Eileen opened the door, with Calleigh following behind, stepping into the back porch, seeing Harvey sniffing around two lumps of cloth. Calleigh came forward, skipping over to see easier, then she gasped, called out to Eileen. "Er, Alie, you are not going to believe this!". Eileen aka Alie came forward, "Uh, C.J., if you are playing a joke on me, it's not working.".

"I am not joking, it's serious. Take a look here.". Calleigh aka C.J. responded quickly, and Alie came closer, and her eyes widened, heaving out a surprised gasp, "Are we both looking at the same thing, because I am seeing two men from ancient history?".

C.J. chuckled, "Not just ancient history, Alie, those guys are from a movie!". They are both looking at two 3-D turned human men, recognizing them fairly as Prince Proteus and Kale. Alie then spoke, "Wait, if they're here, then-". C.J. concluded, "Something must have happened to get them looking like this.".

Alie's eyes widened, "Shit, somebody must have heard something, come on, we got to sneak the boys in!". C.J. nodded, "Proteus first, then?".

"Yeah, that makes sense since he's the lightest one. Can you imagine how much Kale weighs?". Alie spoke airily with a worried tone. Both ladies picked up Proteus, with Alie reprimanding Harvey to watch over Kale. They bought Proteus down below in the bright yet large basement, laying him down upon the guest bed, with C.J. bringing out the pull-out bed from the basement couch, intended for Kale.

They went back up and out to retrieve Kale, who is heavier than they thought. C.J. weighs around 130 pounds, at 5"3' ft, at 25 years old, while Alie is 5"6' ft, weighs about 140 pounds, at 26 years old. They noticed that Proteus is about 5"5', weighs at least 135 pounds, looking like 27 years old. Now determining Kale, he weighs about 160 pounds, knowing by height comparison which Kale is 6 ft high, and he looks like 30 years old. They got him down below upon the pull-out bed.

Satisfied yet concerned, the girls stood back, and to break the silence, C.J. spoke first. "Any idea to wake them up?".

"Until you want to wake them with buckets of cold water, and have all this screaming, I don't think so, C.J.".

"Well, we can't have them in those wet clothes, they could catch colds or something, especially when they just came from a century into ours.".

"Good point there, girlfriend. Speaking of those wet clothes, any idea to dry them and wake the men at the same time?".

"Well, we can have a couple of fans and heaters close to the boys. I bet that Kale will wake up faster than Proteus, due to er, being bare-chested.".

"You're on, five bucks?". Alie grinned as she gave out a hand for C.J. to seal their deal. C.J. nodded and shook, "Deal, now we got to get the stuff and then wait for them to wake up.". Alie nodded, and both ladies headed up, calling Harvey who were sniffing Kale curiously, and they proceeded to receive the fans and heaters, all the while wondering about their new guests. This is a big situation that the girls hope to play by the ear.


	3. Chapter 3

-2 hours later-

Unfortunately to C.J.'s disappointment, Proteus woke up first. A pleased Alie received her claimed five bucks, playfully teasing C.J. as they watched through one of their security cameras.

(Proteus's P.O.V.)

I heard a low humming sound as I slowly woke up, feeling a soft fabric among my skin, and looking around to see that I was in a sort of bedroom, yet I didn't see any openings in the walls, through I recognized a door. I noticed a strange circular object that's making wind, then a square object that glows, then as I get closer, I can feel the heat coming off from it.

I can see light coming through a creak of the door, and I opened it up, to see a great room, with some sort of strange bed containing a familiar stranger, the first mate of Sinbad, I believe. He seemed unconscious yet breathing, and I looked around to see small openings in the high corners of the walls surrounding us, yet the openings look strange. I came closer, grateful for my height as I was able to reach one of the openings, and I tried to go through with a hand, but some sort of invisible shield stopped my hand, through I could see some kind of strange torches, and a unfamiliar sky of stars.

I murmured, "Strange.". Again, I saw the same objects near my companion, and furrowed my brow as I tried to think why and how we came to be here, then I widened my eyes as I remembered that storm, my crew, the ship, how I got overboard after I had saved one of the crew and that strange bubble. I realized something similar must have happened to the other man. I nodded to myself and went to wake up my companion.

"Hello? Wake up, please.". I replied as I shook his shoulder. He mumbled something, then grunted as his hand hit the floor, startling him to blink open his eyes, causing me to back up a bit. The man rubbed his head and eyes before he glanced over at me in surprise, and raised an eyebrow, "We're stranded, aren't we?".

"I don't think so, since we are in a different place than you think.". I replied stoically. The man looked around further and above me, presuming that he's studying the shielded openings, and then smiled a grim smile, "Well, back on land neither way, we are in some sort of building, your highness.".

I nodded, "I presumed the same as well, and the name is Proteus. I recognized you, you're the first mate to Sinbad, yes?". The first mate nodded and hummed as he replied, "Kale's the name.".

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Kale.". I smiled, accepting the situation we're in. Kale smiled back, "All the same to you, Proteus. Now where are we?".

I sighed heavily, "I wish I knew, but when I checked the sky through these openings, I couldn't recognize anything up there, through the moon is the same.".

"Ah, then we must have been misplaced further than we have thought.". Kale surmised thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement, "I wonder how far we are from home.".

"That's right, if you are missing, then Syracuse are missing a heir to rule.". Kale replied quickly. I rubbed my chin in thought, then stared out to the openings, "Especially with my father getting there in his age. Don't forget yourself, Sinbad must be worried about you since you're his first mate.".

"Hey, you're his old friend too. If I know Sinbad like you do, and he must have heard the news by mouth about you, he will be more than worried. I'd hate to think what Marina is thinking by now. She must be blaming herself.".

I startled, looking at him, "What do you mean?". Kale crossed his arms and sighed lightly, "I was saving her, then there was this wave..".

"Something of the same thing happened to me too.". I spoke quickly. "Then you saw that glowing bubble thing?". Kale asked me in surprise. I nodded as affirmation.

"I think those bubbles had took us from there to here, wherever we are.". I answered him. Kale groaned, "Must have been the gods again.".

I nodded, "Poseidon must have been in a bad mood, fighting with Zeus again.". Kale sighed, "At least it wasn't Eris.". Then the door in the distance opened, startling us from our conversation, turning to see two women, strangely dressed and exotic, much more different than us, and after looking at us, they spoke in a foreign language I didn't recognize, and from a glance at Kale, he didn't recognize it either. I didn't want to cause any trouble, and with a gesture at Kale, he understood the same, and we both stood by, waiting for them to begin the first move as they obviously rescued us and moved us into this building, maybe their home.


	4. Chapter 4

(C.J.'s P.O.V.)

I sighed as I spoke with Alie, and noticed subtly that the boys didn't understand English which is our language while we didn't understand their language. It sounds like a ancient form of Greek, or maybe Arabic.

Alie pinched her nose in frustration, "I wish I should've taken that ancient languages class, man.". I smiled wryly, "Don't worry, Alie, all the more challenging to make friends out of our guests here.". Alie is a college student out of Bowdoin College, being a senior, going for biology while I graduated from there a while ago, becoming a renowned artist. We live near Brunswick, in the countryside of Maine.

"Really, C.J.?". challenged Alie. I raised a eyebrow and put my hands on my hips, in a defensive position, "Are you challenging me, Alie?".

Alie slyly grinned, "Wanna flip a coin on it?". I rolled my eyes, and gave up my hands in surrender, "Fine, I know when I am a sore loser. I will begin this meeting.". Alie then pushed my back, "About time!". I muttered, "I swear she had too much coffee today.". I came forward, smiling when I saw the boys's contact toward me, and with a murmur from Proteus toward Kale, earning a nod from Kale which caused Proteus to come forward.

I pointed my finger to my chest, clearly speaking my name, "Calleigh, Ca-lee.". Proteus instantly understood what I was doing, and gave a slight bow in respect, introducing himself. "Proteus, P-raw-t-eh-fs.". I then spoke his name clearly, causing Proteus to give a almost shy, delighted smile, and he then spoke my name clearly with a hint of his accent in there. I giggled, then waved over Alie over, who looked quite excited yet curious, with Proteus speaking in Greek to Kale, which Kale came over to all of us, his height towering over us.

Alie nervously played with her black hair as she shyly looked at Kale who gave a gentle, reassuring smile. Proteus spoke my name to Kale while speaking again in Greek, and Kale nodded, and spoke my name almost perfectly. I smiled, shaking my head slightly, speaking my name again, carefully pronouncing the name to Kale, who grinned at me, spoke his name, "Kale, K-ai-l.".

I spoke his name, saying it perfectly as it is also a English word as well, earning Kale a wide, successful smile with a subtle, satisfied nod. I ribbed Alie gently, "Go ahead. Just pretend that he is just a school guy.". I knew that Alie had a huge crush on Kale ever since she was old enough to understand love. As for me, well, I hate to admit it, but I really admire Proteus, and say that I have quite a bit of feelings for him ever since I first saw him, of course, as a 2-D animated man.

Alie then introduced herself, "Eileen, eye-Lean.". Kale and Proteus then spoke her name almost perfectly with Proteus bumbling a bit there at the end. Alie tried to hide a giggle, then again, pronounced her name carefully for Proteus's sake. Proteus said it perfectly which Alie grinning widely, and Kale looked a bit intrigued. I curtly nodded, satisfied that we made a great start, yet I knew there's more and more to challenge us all. We also introduced Harvey when he became too curious and made a hilarious entrance as he came in.

The boys took to Harvey quite happily and well, with Harvey recognizing that the boys don't mean us any harm at all. Alie grinned at me, exclaiming, "Wait until we show them everything!". I smiled, with a gentle shake of my head, "All in good time, Alie, all in time. Patience is needed in this unique situation.". Alie begrudgingly accepted that with a sigh and nod. _At least the boys are safe._


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Month-

(Kale's P.O.V.)

I muttered lowly as I got up from my temporary bed. It was dawn from what I can tell through the windows. I grabbed a pair of pants, and putting them on effortlessly as I climbed up the stairs, after I glanced at the closed bedroom door, smiling to know that Proteus is still out. I sighed lightly as I reached the kitchen, seeing a grumbling Alie in her sleeping dress, and I smirked, "You awake yet?".

"Coffee before I strangle you, Kale.". grumbled Alie as she mixed some sugar and honey into her black coffee, then sighed lowly as she sipped it almost reverently. I chuckled heartily, "C.J. was right, you really live for your coffee.".

Alie playfully smiled, "You got me beat for your hot chocolate.". I nodded, agreeing with her as I prepared my hot chocolate, "Indeed. Any plans today?".

"Well, I finally got a date with Anthony, the classes were brutal last week, especially with the semi-finals.". Alie answered. "The football player you told me about, yes?". I asked curiously.

Alie giggled, "Yeah, this is my fifth date with him.". I shrugged as I finally got my cup of hot chocolate, sipped it slowly with a hand casually leaning on the counter, "You better not be late for our sailing lesson this afternoon, Alie.". I don't know how, but C.J. got a sailboat some time ago to curb Alie's love for the sea, and I admit I really like the boat, despite missing the Chimera and the crew greatly including Sinbad, so Alie surprised me by giving the boat a name, 'The Sea Thief'. I loved the name, so from that day she surprised me, we have been going for sailing lessons every Thursday afternoon.

"No worries there, Kale. The date is at brunch this morning, I won't be late, I promise.". Alie crossed her heart which I knew that she is intending to keep her promise for me. I smiled and nodded, "Where's our buddy this morning?", asking for Harvey.

Alie smirked, "Last I saw, Harvey's drooling in his sleep, and any moment now, C.J. will scream up the house.". I raised a eyebrow, then I heard a shriek, then a shout, "Alie, not again!".

I glanced at Alie who smiled slyly, "I may have put dye shampoo into her hair moisturizer.". I shook my head in amusement, realizing that Alie had played a prank upon C.J. again.

"What color this time?". I asked curiously, and Alie giggled, "Purple.". I widened my eyes at that. Last time Alie did this, she tried orange, and let's say it wasn't good at all for C.J. as I kept hearing shouts toward Alie for two days straight while Proteus were both impressed yet terrified of C.J.'s temper.

Learning English was quite well as I listened to C.J. and Alie over a month with Proteus. I got along really well with Alie who surprised me a lot because she was shy at first, then she got energetic and spontaneous with a bit of mischief in there. For Proteus, he has been getting on well with C.J. My thoughts were interrupted soon enough by familiar footsteps coming down the stairs, and I glanced again at Alie, who smiled, "3, 2, 1, and set, go.".

I looked up from sipping my hot chocolate, and winced mentally as I saw C.J.'s hair in her pre-usual messy look, now glassy purple with blonde spots, and her blue-green eyes glared at Alie who looked sheepishly glad. "About time you woke up. I couldn't resist it, man. You owe me one from that embarrassing day.". She was meaning about the time when C.J. actually played a prank on Alie successfully after failing numerous times during I and Proteus's arrival. _Oh, yeah, that was definitely embarrassing for Alie._


	6. Chapter 6

At noon (C.J.'s P.O.V.)

I whistled a lullaby as I painted my latest masterpiece, tilting my head to see from various points to check if I haven't missed anything. "Can I move now, Calleigh?". asked Proteus managing to speak as he is poised before me dressed as a future king when he will be.

"Not yet, Proteus, just a bit more.". I spoke hastily as I focused on my painting. Proteus sighed lightly, looking regal in his dark blue tunic under a long white sash, light blue breeches, and slim black boots, and a fake jeweled crown. I focused to paint the excess of the crown when my phone ringed, 'Stuck in America' sounding out, recognizing that Alie was calling me.

I picked it up effortlessly as I painted the red jewel on front of the crown, "Hey, Alie, what's up?". A sob answered me, and I stopped painting, "Alie?". I worriedly answered.

"We're over.". she answered brokenly. I widened my eyes, "Shit, did he dump you?". A sob again, "No, worse.". I growled lowly as I realized what she's talking about.

"You want me to beat him up for you, man?". I asked curiously. "Please, and tell Kale I am at our secret place. I need a friend.". Alie answered.

I nodded, and replied softly, "Yep, stay there. I will kick him in the nuts for good measure, Alie.". A sniffle, and a whisper, "Okay.". I took away my phone, closing down the call. Proteus was instantly at my side, "What did 'dump' mean? I could tell it wasn't good.".

I muttered lowly, "You could say it is a breaking off from a contract, while to me, it means breaking up the relationship. But what Alie went through is worse. He cheated on her.". Proteus's eyes widened then narrowed, "How dare he do this to our dear friend?". I nodded and left my workroom, with Proteus following me by.

"Kale, Kale, where are you?". I called out.

A shout, "In the workout room!". I took two steps every second, and made it to the landing, opening the slightly opened door to the workout room, noticing Kale putting down his gloves from his time with the punching bag. "Kale, Alie's feeling awful bad. She's waiting for you in your secret place.". I bluntly replied at Kale's inquisitive look.

"Damn, did Anthony did something to her?". Kale growled. I nodded, "He cheated on her.". Kale's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, and nodded, "I might take a while with Alie.".

I smiled grimly, "No worries there, Kale. I will take care of Anthony, I promise.". Kale exhaled, and grabbed a fresh shirt, and nodded to Proteus who spoke in Greek for a second, with Kale answering him back quickly before he left the room, and distantly hearing the door of the house open and close.

I then looked at Proteus, "You joining me?". Proteus nodded, "I may not have your crude skill to subdue a man, but I can pull a very good punch, indeed.". I smirked, and nodded, "What are we waiting for? I know where he lives.". Proteus smiled wryly, "Lead the way, Calleigh.". We then went down the stairs, and grabbed my keys to my beloved Jeep, with Proteus leaping into the passenger seat, after I locked up the house with telling Harvey to watch the place for me, which he answered with a bark, understanding me.

I focused on the goal of beating up Anthony, the man who cheated on my best friend, who was having a good life long after her childhood went bad. I can only hope that Kale is bringing the comfort of his friendship to Alie who needs it badly right now, through I wonder if both of them will confess their feelings for each other which was obvious to me. Proteus politely interrupted my train of thought, "Calleigh, do you think Alie will move on from this incidental day?".

I sighed heavily, "Hard to say, Proteus, but I hope with Kale's help and our support, Alie will move on once more.".

"Move on once more, you say? What do you mean by that?". Proteus asked curiously with a hint of wariness. I replied slowly, "It's not for me to say, but Alie has some bad stuff in her past that she doesn't like to talk about.". Proteus gave a glance which I noticed, then nodded, replying, "I understand. I swear not to invade her privacy for it's personal to her.".

I smiled at him when a red light came, said sincerely, "I appreciate it, Proteus.". _I only wonder if Alie is going to say of her past to Kale._


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at Alie and Kale's secret place- (Alie's P.O.V.)

I rested my head upon my knees, staring out at the sea upon the coarse sand and grass of my favorite point (cape), taking shade under a tree, and I sighed heavily as memories of today rushed through my mind repeatedly, making me sniffle and cry again and again.

Anthony was the linebacker of his football team, blonde with sea foam blue eyes, and tan skin. I thought I had it good until today, when I saw him in the alley across the street from our date. He was late, and I thought he was having a smoke again, but something convinced me to look for him, and what I found was devastating. He was smooching up a woman, almost like him, pale, and blonde through she had dark brown eyes. She was a rival in one class, and I mean, rival in everything I did in that class.

Of course I demanded to know why Anthony is with her, and to my shock and heartbreak, he has been cheating on me with her for weeks, and plus I found out that he prefers his women blonde. Before I left the duo with a hurting heart, I called Anthony a racist prick. In that moment when I saw him staring at me in shock, I felt better, but just for a sec, and ran for my life to here, Kale and my secret place. Of course, I knew C.J. will enact revenge on Anthony for me after I called her.

Her temper is a legendary memory in the house, she only shouts and pranks me gratefully, but once she sees someone dear to her threatened or in pain, let's say she tiptoes the line dangerously. Only one time I very much remember and still shiver at, it was months ago, and we had this other friend that we often helped out, he was gay, and that didn't bother us at all. But unfortunately, our friend was fooled and humiliated by his thought to be boyfriend who turned out to be straight, not gay, playing a bet with his friends of jerks on our friend. C.J. was furious.

She actually yelled at the guy at the top of her lungs, deafening him when they were alone with me near the door. Then one night, she shocked me by putting a nonpoisonous snake into his room where the guy and his friends sleep at, and I heard from a source that the guy actually screamed his throat out, and he was sore for months after that. My respect and fear grew for C.J., and the guy's friends knew now to not get on C.J.'s bad side or she will get them with furious mercy. They spread the rumor around, and soon, people came to guess if it was true or not. C.J. left it alone, telling me that it was not worth it to tell anything.

Apparently Anthony didn't know or hear of it, I presume, and I chuckled lowly, "I know you will see to it, C.J.". Then sounds of rubber tires came behind me distantly, and I looked behind, smiled weakly at Kale who got off his borrowed bicycle quickly and swiftly, and sat next to me. He opened his arms silently, and I sighed, moving my arms to hug him around his waist as I rested my head on his chest, the soft fabric of the shirt giving off his warmth.

"It's okay, Alie, I'm here.". he murmured softly in a repetitive tone as one of his large hands rubbed my back gently. I nuzzled even closer, feeling safe and comfortable in Kale's arms, despite the fact I should back off since he didn't know my crush on him.

I looked up to see Kale closing his eyes softly as he held me gently. I whispered, "Thank you, Kale.". He opened his eyes, smiled softly, "Anytime, Eileen.". I blinked at his use of my true name, he only uses it if he's worried or troubled.

I smiled at him, "I am okay, just hurt in the heart.". Kale nodded with a frown, "He shouldn't have done that to a amazing woman like you, Eileen.". I raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm amazing?".

Kale gently pulled me back a bit to look me in the eye properly, "I may not be formal like Proteus, but I know when I am a gentleman, and I greatly care for you. You are amazing and more. You enjoy life and find fun in things, heck, even the way you do pranks is amusingly incredible.".

I shyly pushed my hair back, and looked at Kale, "Is that a compliment, Kale?". Kale grinned, "What do you think?". I giggled softly, and glanced at the sea, then sighed heavily, a faint pulse of my past coming in my brain, and I replied sadly, "It's very great to hear you to say all these things about me, but I wasn't always this way.".

"How do you mean, Alie?". asked Kale curiously as he looked at me from the side. I bit my lip nervously, and heaved a deep breath. "I believe a story will make you understand what I mean.". I responded softly, and Kale tilted his head, and was to speak again when I began.

"It was many, many seasons ago, a family lived and grew, a mother, father, and a daughter. They had happy memories, laughing and talking together, with the daughter wanting nothing else, for she has everything she ever wanted. The mother worked hard, then got demoted, struggled to make ends meet while the father tried to look for work, yet he found something else to feel better with. He became drunk often, and would beat and rape the daughter when opportunities came and went."

"The mother knew that the daughter was beaten, but she didn't know that the daughter has been through much worse. One day, the mother returned home early when the father was raping the daughter, and the mother went berserk, fighting and punching the father. The daughter was still, frozen as she watched the mother kicked by the father after the mother was exhausted for one second, hearing bones crack, and unknowing that the heart was pierced by one of the bones shattered in the mother's body, yet she was still alive, and removed a gun from her purse, and with a last look of horror on the father's face, he was gone immediately with a gunshot in the head. The mother soon went gone as well, with the daughter clutching her hand helplessly.".

"The daughter was soon put into a foster home with a widowed cop's wife, and from that moment, she had ups and downs until she met her best friend in high school, and continued on to college with her best friend.". I finished heavily as tears escaped my eyes as a faint memory of my mother killing my father, and my two-sided life disappearing buzzed inside my mind.

Kale was silent, and then soon able to speak just two words, "Oh, gods.". I nodded slightly, whispered, "Yeah.".

"That must have been hell, Eileen.". Kale replied grimly. "Actually, there's another thing.". I sighed lightly. "Due to my father's activities, he tore away my womanhood.".

Kale widened his eyes, "You mean...". I nodded, sobbed lightly as I remembered that day in the hospital, with the doctor telling me devastating news. "I couldn't have children at all, and I lost my dream of having a family.".

I continued sobbing at the thought of not having children, no brown eyed daughters or black-haired sons as Kale again held me warmly and securely, caressing my shoulders softly. At a whisper, Kale replied, "You may not have children, but you have a family.". I startled, my sobs stopping at once as I looked at him.

"I, Proteus, and C.J., and Harvey are your family, and perhaps, more.". Kale concluded calmly as he looked at me with a solid, warm smile. "Are you saying that you have feelings for me?". I gaped in surprise.

Kale's smile grew, "Did you hear my compliments about you? You are more than a friend to me, you have become a part of my life, no, you are my life.". He confessed in a caressing tone as his hand moved to touch my cheek, his dark eyes glistening in a emotion I have hoped to see for so long since he entered my life. I heaved a breath as a tear escaped my ear, and I smiled, "I feel the same, Kale.".

"You love me, Alie?". Kale asked in pleasant surprise. I moved to rise from my feet, into my knees now resting upon the ground, and then I moved forward to kiss him heartily and gently. He returned the kiss with passion and delight, and we pulled back, with Kale looking at me with a content, happy smile, "I love you, Kale. Let's go home together.". Kale nodded, said, "I truly love you, Alie.". I giggled and grinned happily as we kissed again, soon planning to get up and ride back home. _What a surprising yet wonderful ending to a upside down day._


	8. Chapter 8

Over at Anthony's place- (Proteus's P.O.V.)

I glanced at C.J., looking like what's the word, pissed off as we entered the structure which I believe is called a apartment building, heading up stairs to Anthony's presumed home. I have met Anthony a couple of times, but had never been at his home until now. I couldn't believe I was fooled by him. He seemed polite and nice toward Alie, and all of us, and I learned a hard lesson from this experience, knowing this has made me a better man and prince. If Father knew of this, he would have been angry as he could realize that a responsible and well-respected woman like Alie deserves much better than this.

I heard C.J. actually growl as we saw Anthony sitting upon his couch in the window, and opened the door furiously, came in, nodded back at me, causing me to close the door as I now knew C.J. will do her revenge. She attacked Anthony verbally by yelling at him, saying words I shivered at, yet I knew they were needed to be said. Anthony became terrified as he was cornered in his own home, then he tried to slip by, but I stopped him by giving a well-meant punch at his face, focusing on the nose, hearing a bone break as he fell back hard into the floor.

C.J. then moved to my side as I hovered above Anthony, and she then kicked a obvious area which I winced at, yet I felt nothing good for this man as he broke my friend's heart, and cheated on her which is a crime back in my homeland. If he was back there, he would have been either exiled or killed by the axe, depending on the Council's perspectives, of course.

I glared at the man as we left with C.J. giving a gesture of her hand, and we headed back to the jeep, with myself giving a compliment to C.J., "You are incredible yet terrifying, Calleigh.". She gave a smile as she opened my door, "I try my best, Proteus. Now we head back home. Any minute Alie will return home with Kale, and I hope she's feeling better.".

I entered into my seat, with C.J. closing my door, as I seat-belted on, as I waited for her to get in her seat. I then responded, "Kale said that he really cares for her.".

C.J. grinned, "Alie will be glad to hear that, not to spoil anything, but she really likes Kale.". I chuckled, "That is obvious.". C.J. nodded, "Indeed.". We sat in silence for a while as I watched the scenery, and listened to the various sounds of this century, amazed to know that this century has so much improved since my time, through I have wondered if I could go back home so many times. Lost in thought, I didn't realize until we stopped before a park, and I looked over to see C.J. silent as she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Calleigh, why have we stopped?". I asked curiously and politely. C.J. looked at me, her blue-green eyes glittering of a emotion and it was sided with a hint of fear, and I was concerned immediately.

C.J. cleared her throat, and replied, "Since Alie could've confessed her feelings to Kale by now, I believe I should tell you something.". Looking a albeit nervous, "I may not be a princess or any level of royalty, but your presence has comforted me more than you could ever know. In this century, I do not care what anybody thinks of me, but in your century, in your homeland, I do care, and I am afraid of seeing what my life holds ahead of me, yet I knew I have to confess my feelings for you before you're taken away from me. It may be days, months, years, but I..".

I exhaled a breath as I took in her words, widening my eyes slightly as I realized what she was admitting, and I smiled as I grabbed her hand softly, and she looked up at me with a soft gasp, and I spoke, "Yes, I may be taken back home, but I do not know when, so I swore to make the best of everything when I am here, and every moment since I came to know you, my admiration and affection for you has grown. I may not be knowing all in this century, but know this, back home, I will do everything to convince my father and the Council that you're perfect for me, a intelligent, kindly, brave, and well-meant woman, and that you have become my love of my life. I have been humbled and awed by your world, and when it's time, I can only hope that I can show you my world.".

C.J. weakly smiled, "It looks like we have hope, yes?". I chuckled gently, and rubbed my chin with a finger as I shyly smiled, "Until I go home, shall you accept my intention of courting you, Calleigh?".

"I have dreamed of a real prince courting me instead of dating, and yes, Proteus, I accept to be courted by you.". C.J.'s eyes teared up as a soft grin peeked at me, then she hugged me firmly as I returned it back with happiness. As I held her, I had never felt content until now. Yes, I greatly care for Marina, but I don't love her as we were arranged to be married, but I was strangely relieved to know that she will be fine and happy with Sinbad as I knew the land has contained her love for the sea until I nobly broke up the engagement. Now, I do have a wonderful woman, yes, a modern one, but I don't care as I am very happy with C.J.

We pulled back, with C.J. smiling, and speaking, "Let's go home, Proteus. I am going to ask Alie as she will help me with something you boys need to see tonight.".

I nodded, "Of course, Calleigh, but I am already home with you.". C.J. giggled, "Did you pick up that line from Kale?". I smiled sheepishly, "Yes.". C.J. then pecked gently on my cheek, "Only teasing you, my prince.". My smile grew as C.J. returned to start her vehicle and we drove back into the street, heading home, with the wonder of what she and Alie's showing us as it sounded important.


	9. Chapter 9

-About 4 months later in the middle of December, in Portland- (Kale's P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath as I prepared for tonight's fight. Sailing remained top priority for myself and Alie as it's our connection to the sea and our love growing as well, yet I knew that I had to support my family of friends after I watched the 'film' of my and Proteus's memories from the Tartarus incident with the others. In simple words, we watched it all in awe yet wonder as it acted like a recorded moving tapestry of time of particular memories.

So, I went for boxing when someone from a boxing club found me and saw my natural talent at it while at a random gym. And I trained for weeks under a excellent coach, until I was proclaimed ready to be in real fights. Boxing has reminded me strongly of raiding ships and subduing people easily by using my strength and ferocity, yet I was calm all the time as I knew I was one formidable foe to anyone who dared to fight me.

As for Alie, with my support and a bit of help here and there, she finally graduated back in November right before Thanksgiving which was my second holiday to experience after I experienced Halloween. To my amusement and horror, I was actually made into a Caribbean pirate, much to Alie's joy. Thanksgiving was one I really enjoyed as I tried so many new foods I had never seen back home, and I thought Proteus appreciated the same, as he was made into Leonardo, one of the Ninja Turtles I occasionally saw at C.J.'s insistence.

Proteus actually became a tutor toward people who wanted to learn sword-fighting, and so he was happy for he could support C.J. as he can, through C.J. has been already doing well to her freelance artist work. Tonight is one of these big deals, which I premiered my coach to buy tickets for Alie and the others as I need their support and more. Then the announcer interrupted my line of thought as I looked up straight ahead.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, that was quite a fight between Ivan 'Bulldozer' Tinston and Ryan 'Wallaby Punch' Dennison. Now coming up next, fighting the two-timer, Zane 'The Reaper' Nicholas, is Kale 'Wolf' Storm!". At once, I exited and entered into at least the biggest building so far I could see, the crowd loudly shouting, cheering, and I grinned, pushed a fist up as I gave a deep howl. The first time I did a howl, it actually caused Alie to shiver all the way, saying that my howl was as deep as a echo, and so that's where I got the nickname. The crowd returned howls of their attempts and successes, and my grin grew bigger with my eyes looking straight at my foe for tonight. He is more or less, evenly matched to my strength and weight, through I think he's a bit shorter than me.

I looked for my family, and I saw them clearly at the front, smiling and cheering for me. I climbed into the cage, waved a hand, and subtly winked at Alie whose grin grew bigger than I had ever thought. Soon enough, it was time to fight, and the rounds went well from what I had observed, then finally I won, with a smile and hand to my foe once the fight was over, and he saw that I wasn't arrogant or anything, just respectful and calm.

He nodded in respect and we left ways, to meet our families respectively and separately. I grabbed a wet towel, cooled my head and chest off, only wearing my silver/black shorts, hand-wrap gloves, and boots. Alie came up to me first, "You did great, Kale!".

I chuckled deeply as Proteus and C.J. came up near us, holding hands gently and lovingly, "All in work, Alie.". Alie nodded and smiled, "I got good news, honey! Do you remember that day we sent the video to the adoption agency?". I tilted my head as I remembered that day, it was only a month after I and Alie confessed our feelings, and her past, and I really wanted to see her happy, and I want to experience something amazing, so I convinced her to look into adoption as it's one of the things I looked at with C.J's help, and we made this recording, a 'video', of us and our goals and our dream to have a family with all the passion we gave into it.

I replied with concern yet curiousity, "Did something happen?". Alie exhaled, "They said yes! We can adopt somebody anytime now!". She hugged me happily, not caring about how I was, and I realized what she was talking about, "Are you certainly sure, Eileen?". I asked clearly in concern. She looked up at me, "I am bloody serious, Kale. We can have a child.". Tears flooded her eyes, and I wiped them away gently with a hand, "I can't wait, Alie.".

"Don't forget about having us to help around too, I want to be a aunt or something.". C.J. happily replied, and Proteus gave me a nod and a proud smile, happy for me and Alie. I was over the moon with this piece of news, and I really want to head to a orphanage soon and find our perfect child. _A miracle for us all, and soon, it will be a miracle for a child._


	10. Chapter 10

-2 and a half months later- (Alie's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I drank my coffee at dawn, and I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, whispers of voices coming down with Harvey clumbering down as well.

"Come on, Jake. The forest's waiting for us.". a feminine voice spoke, mischief and joy in her voice as she goaded her brother. "Amber, I don't think we could get away, Mom will catch us.". Jake replied in concern yet there were a bit of excitement in his voice. Amber gave a slight giggle, "Don't worry, Mom is not up until she has her coffee, and she won't catch us.".

"Is that right, kids?". I flicked on a light, catching the culprits who had 'deer eyes in the headlight'. A momentous nervous chuckle came from my children, both adopted by myself and Kale. Amber is Native/African American, her skin tone a chocolate tan, and her eyes are a light hazel, and her curly yet long black hair reaching by her mid-back. She has been abandoned from a very young age, and lived at the orphanage for 8 years until Kale and I found her and her non-familial brother, who is completely different from her, having been a runaway from a neglectful family. Jacob 'Jake' is Caucasian/Jamaican American, his skin a dark copper tone, and his eyes are dark green, and has short dark brown hair barely touching below his ears, being 7 and a half years old while Amber is 8 years old.

"Now, care to explain why you are up so early, Amber, Jake?". I asked sharply with a gentle tone. Amber spoke as usual, as she was the first one to speak out of the duo almost all the time, "We want to explore the forest, Mom, plus, we have all the time to do so since we're in Spring Break!".

I shook my head, "Eager, are we? Do you remember the rules?". They both recited reluctantly yet clearly, "Number one: Never talk to strange adults until anyone we know of. Number Two: If we get hurt, come back home immediately. Number Three: Always remember our address and names if we get lost. And finally Number Four: Cover each other's back if we get into trouble.".

I nodded satisfied, "Good memory, kids.". Jake smiled at the compliment, "Now, can we go, please?". A warm, deep chuckle sounded out as a bare-chested Kale came up and joined me by my side, "Mind your mother, Jake.".

"Hi, Daddy, Jake is right. We have to go or we're going to miss something big.". Amber replied hurriedly. Kale raised an eyebrow, "You can be free after you give us kisses and hugs, please.". The duo grinned, nodded as they agreed, with Amber giving me a kiss on the cheek and Jake hugging me happily, and Kale hugged Amber with a kiss on her forehead after he tied up her hair into a ponytail in a couple of seconds, and tussled Jake's hair affectionately. They waved goodbye, and I shouted to them, "Come home before dark!".

"We will, Mom, and Dad. We're covered!". They grinned as they grabbed out lunch-bags from the fridge, obviously planned already, and headed out the door, turning a little ways, to the forest near us. Kale comforted me gently as he rubbed my shoulder, "Don't worry, they're strong kids. They will look after each other just like we do, Alie.".

I smiled, "You're always right even when you're wrong sometimes. Now, I got to be ready to head out shopping with C.J., you staying with Proteus?".

Kale nodded, "Today's one of these off days, and I figure it's about time to teach Proteus how to box, if he's only lightweight compared to me. You be careful out there, yesterday was strange with that storm. Luckily the kids got home before the storm came.".

I kissed him gently, "Yes, I will, honey.". I then headed up to my room, proceeding to get changed, and head out with C.J., to do some shopping. _I still couldn't believe we adopted two instead of one like we planned. It was two for one adoption, a huge miracle like Kale saw it, and I never regret it at all. Amber and Jake are amazing kids._


	11. Chapter 11

The Same day- Around 8:41 am, 2-3 miles deep into the forest-

Duo yells is echoing through the trees as two young children ran over bushes and stepped over stones in a stream, Jake yelling to Amber, "I couldn't believe you got that close to a bear family, but no, you chose the wrong tree where one cub is climbing!".

Amber shrugged back as she ran over a low berry bush, "How am I supposed to know that the cub was telling his mama in those whimpers?". A mama black bear was chasing them, clearly angry. Amber shouted, "Hey, over here!". She jumped into a boulder, climbing and bounding up to a cliff close by a calm river, with Jake following her, and they froze at the corner, leaning over to see the river below them, and Jake looked back to see the mama bear still after them. "Amber, I think we got to jump!".

"If we live after this, don't ever tell Mom!". Amber warned Jake, then jumped, going stiff as a board, and after a eye roll, Jake jumped after her, a respectable distance from her, but still in the same range, again going stiff as a board. They saw the river approaching them, and their eyes widened to see a glowing blue bubble, with the surface at the top of the river. In a nanosecond, they disappeared instantly as the bubble took them away, leaving a very confounded mama bear who grunted in frustration and turned around to return to her cubs.

-Around 8:48 am, at the Maine house-

Grunts echoed through the house as in the workout room, Proteus is hitting the bag with Kale supporting it in the back. "That's it, use the shoulders to guide your hands, and punch the hardest you can.". Kale coached. Proteus smiled as he gave all his best, and punched so hard that Kale actually felt the return by his side. Panting as Proteus panted, rubbing his hands, grinning at Kale who was checking his chin, "Did I hit you that hard?".

Kale waved a hand, "Nah, just a little bit of numbness I am feeling.". Proteus chuckled, and then frowned slightly, as he sniffed the air momentarily, "Do you smell smoke?".

Kale looked concerned at that, "We haven't used the stove in a while. We better check this out.". Proteus nodded and unwrapped his gloves as Kale went to open the door, and yelped as he took his hand back, "Gods, the door is hot!". Little did they know was that a while ago, someone doused the porch, a arsonist looking for sick pleasure, and now the house is burning up. Kale's hand is mildly burned, but it will get healed, luckily. Kale walked back, looked for the one window in the workout room with Proteus asking, "We're really trapped, are we?".

"Yep.". came Kale's quick and short answer, as Kale opened the window, and looked down and across to see land and bushes. "Looks like we have to jump, Proteus.".

Proteus groaned lightly, "I can't imagine the look when the girls see this, and gods, the kids, they have no place to sleep now.". He joined Kale, and they nodded to each other, with Proteus jumping first, and widening his eyes as he saw a familiar sight he hoped to see for so long, yet he regretted seeing it as he knew he could be taken away from his love, but it was too fast, too late now as the glowing blue bubble took him away, and Kale noticed it all, grabbed a last minute thing, and jumped, vanishing through the bubble next, with thoughts that he is now going to be momentarily away from his kids and girlfriend.

-Around 9:00 am, in Brunswick, many miles away from the now-destroyed Maine house-

C.J. was driving the jeep with Alie in the passenger seat, bags in the back, "Could you imagine the look on Proteus's face when he sees the shirt I got for him?". Alie chuckled bemusedly with a short laugh. "The pun fits him to a T.". C.J. chuckled at that, and took a turn when the light turned green, when a ran red lighted car from the corner rammed them, causing the jeep to swerve dangerously, with the girls screaming, and only to the girls' eyes who could see the glowing blue bubble, the jeep went through with the girls taken by the bubble instantly, and leaving the jeep unmanned, and crashing into a lamppost. Thoughts of the boys and the kids were in the girls' minds when they disappeared.

All Maine and the world knew was that a family had vanished from the face of the world, presumed dead, unknowing that the family of six has been returned to Proteus and Kale's home-world back in the 5th century.


	12. Chapter 12

**Now in the movie-universe, I believe since Eris is a Greek goddess, I think Syracuse is actually in Greece this time instead of the real world where it is in Italy. And it makes sense as the Twelve Cities are apart in places yet connected by the Book of Peace and trade posts, etc. I saw North African, Italian, Arabian, Turkish, Cantonese, Persian, Syrian, Egyptian, Moroccan, Roman, Macedonian, and of course, Greek people. It's a entire potluck of cultures, languages, and foods. Now Proteus and Kale were in the middle of the Mediterranean sea in that sea hurricane, but the glowing blue bubble has placed the boys somewhere else, with the kids nearby by a couple of miles, and for the girls, well, much farther.**

 **As for Harvey the dog, I knew some of you were wondering about him, don't worry. He was in the backyard as the house was getting consumed by the fire, and dug into and under the fence, and when he saw two of his masters jump into the surface of the bubble, he jumped after them, and is with the boys.**

-A hour later, in the lowlands of Greece, near Pella, the port town- (Proteus's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I felt a tongue lick my cheek, and I woke up to see Harvey panting before me, "Harvey, did you come after us?". He barked as Kale grunted nearby, getting up, "He must have. He was in the backyard, I assumed. He must have gotten over the fence or something, and jumped after us.".

I got up, and looked around, gaping at the familiar landscape of my homeland, "We're in Greece. We're back home.". Kale looked around too, and sniffed the air, "Determining by the saltine, and the mountains in the distance, the sea's about a day's walk away.".

I nodded, "Right, you're the sailor. But first, we have to find the kids, and our girlfriends.". knowing that Kale is concerned about his kids, and the girls as I am.

"Well, since we have Harvey, he can help us find the kids. For some reason, I feel that the girls are much farther away from us when the kids are not.". Kale commented.

I blinked, "Did you realize we are still speaking English right now?".

Kale sighed, "I believe it has become a habit of us to do that now, and I always thought I would go back to speaking Greek when I am back home, but now with the concerns about the kids and the girls, we have resorted to speaking English.".

"Gods, if Sinbad and Marina saw this, they would think we are speaking nonsense when we are actually making sense to each other.". I commented, earning a chuckle from Kale, who smirked, "I would have paid a silver to see their faces.".

"Agreed.". I nodded, and noticed what Kale was holding into his hand. "You got it.". I whispered. Kale smiled, "It's the only thing I could and always go to save, plus Alie would kill me if she heard about it.". Kale opened the medium sized soft felt box, prompting me to take a glance inside, and sighed of relief as the beloved rings were still flawless.

The top ring was intended for Alie, a silver band engraved with Kale's tattoo, two tiny emeralds nesting between the ocean blue diamond on top. The bottom one was intended for my love, Calleigh, a silver-gold band engraved with the hooves of horses, two small black diamonds nesting between the olive green diamond on top.

"Better save it in a secure place, Kale. I trust you yet I am wary of thieves around here.". I suggested quickly, and Kale nodded, put it into his pocket near his sash. We heard a bark, and we looked over to Harvey, who's sniffing the air and the ground at the same time.

"You got something, boy?". Kale asked as we went over, and Harvey barked, poised to run in a direction. We looked up to see that where Harvey was intending to head was east of us, which was lucky as the mountains were west of us, and we knew the mountains are fierce in weather and terrain, but the east is laid a valley, if I was right, determining by the cluster of trees nearby.

I smiled at Kale, "Let's find these kids, and hopefully soon, our girls. The sea and Syracuse can wait a bit longer.". Kale agreed with a nod, and we walked on, following Harvey as he padded and sprinted ahead of us in a good range of hearing. _Hold on, Amber, Jake. Your father, and uncle, and Harvey is coming._


	13. Chapter 13

-3 quarters of a hour later deep into the valley- (Kale's P.O.V.)

We had spoke in companionable silence while we walked, with Harvey still sniffing for the kids' scents, then he perked right up, barked as he has heard something we haven't heard yet, and then ran off, leaving us in the dust. Proteus groaned, "We can't fail to follow Harvey.".

I then slapped his shoulder and passed him by, "Then, come on!". My walk has become into a full run, quickly catching up to Harvey far ahead, barely hearing Proteus run after me, and we ran for a few minutes when Harvey stopped upon a hill, with myself and Proteus catching our breath. Before us was a large meadow, and beyond that was a village. We saw lots of kids playing in the meadow when I saw a flash of blue. I immediately found Jake who is wearing a faded blue tunic with black breeches. The other kids were wearing faded brown tunics and breeches. I tried to find Amber when I heard a shout coming out from some bushes in the side, "I got it! Heads up!". Amber came out, wearing a faded red tunic with blue breeches, throwing a pigskin ball.

I chuckled as I remembered this game ages ago, and with a glance to Proteus, he apparently remembered similarly in his past with Sinbad. Harvey barked loudly, but that didn't grab the attention of my kids, and I frowned, then smirked as a familiar idea came to me. I took a deep breath, then howled.

Jake shot his head up, snapping at the sound of my howl, and turning to meet eye to eye as he saw me and the others, and grinned about the biggest smile I had ever seen from him, and shouted to Amber who was trying to catch the ball, "Amber, it's Dad, Uncle Proteus, and Harvey, they're here!". Amber startled to look at Jake who gestured to look up to us, and so Amber did. She shrieked actually, "Daddy!". She all but ran up the slight hill, crashing into me as we hugged, with a overjoyed Amber who kept repeatedly saying, "You're here".

I whispered, "It's okay, my jewel, you're all right.". I glanced to see Jake being given a kiss by Harvey and hugging Proteus happily. Proteus smiled, "Looks like you were having fun, huh?".

Jake shrugged, "It was okay, but the kids speak Greek. I wish we took more hours to learn more Greek back at home.". A wince formed in Proteus' face, and he spoke slowly, "Actually, we won't return home again, as you're here with us, and I assume that your mother and Aunt Calleigh is here as well, yet I wonder where they are right now.".

Amber looked up at me, "Is that true, Daddy?". looking concerned right now, and I sighed, gently ruffling her hair, "Very much so, but don't worry, you are very smart, you will hold a conversation in Greek soon enough with practice and help from us as well.".

Proteus then spoke as he and Jake got near us, "For now, trust us to make talk with the other adults and kids when it comes to that. Okay, kids?".

Jake nodded, "I'm in for that, Amber?". Amber smiled as she looked at me, then nodded at Jake, "I can deal with that.". Harvey barked happily as we laughed at his excitement. I then glanced down at the village, and nodded toward Proteus, "I believe we could use a bit of rest, and food as we ask where we are from a villager down there.".

Amber giggled, "I could eat some fritters. You said they're the sweetest things ever next to baklava!". Proteus chuckled, "If I remember right, Sinbad actually ate over 6 fritters at one time.".

Amused, I asked, "Was he over energetic that time?". Proteus smiled weakly, "Let's say he got in big trouble after doing some pranks upon Father and the Council at the time. Ever since, he was careful about the amount of fritters he was eating.".

Amber shook her head, "I may like Uncle Sinbad, Daddy, but I won't dare eat that much.". I nodded approvingly, "That's my girl. Shall we get moving on?".

Jake asked Proteus, "Do you think we can ask for a bone for Harvey?". Proteus chuckled, "We can ask for a hambone or something, Jake, nephew.". I smiled at our small family yet there are two missing members. I looked back to the mountains, then south of the mountains, wondering of the girls. _You hold on to each other, girls. Alie, I am coming. We all are._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, my viewers. Sorry about the hiatus I am having, for once again I have just moved. Luckily the new place has WiFi, so I am back in. I hope this chapter keeps you from leaning over the couch, yet at the edge of your seat. Cheers, everyone. -Traveler.**

(C.J.'s P.O.V.)- Tyranos, 3 days away from Pello, around the same time when the boys found the kids-

"This isn't what I was hoping for, Alie.". I muttered lowly to Alie in English while I tugged at my neck chain, the ringlets of the chain linking into a man's hands while Alie had the same thing into another man's hands. My hands were bound in rope like Alie. The men spoke Greek and also Roman. My clothes has changed into a skintight corset-like, and skirt-like dress, too revealing for my taste yet the men knew what that means. I couldn't imagine what Proteus will think if he saw me like this. Alie isn't any better than me, as she was dressed similarly.

Alie looked back at me, "Believe me, I was taken off guard too.". Speaking about the fateful morning we just had, and we were in better clothes than this, having tunics and longer skirts. We were looking for the boys and the kids as Alie was worried which I could understand, then we came into them.

Luckily we understand and speak Greek, thanks to the boys' teachings, and we soon found out their names as they captured us, more like kidnapped. The man in charge of me, he looked very dark in skin, coal black eyes, and stringy dark brown hair. His name is Marcus, and a attitude to boot as well.

Alie's kidnapper is light in skin, olive brown eyes, and long, greasy black hair. His name is Orin, and he is quite smart as he spoke a lot about selling us as slaves. I knew we were very much in trouble. Alie tugged at her neck chain, grunting as she asked, "Why didn't you do the scary thing?".

I replied quickly, "Let's say I am looking for the right opportunity to do it, and now is not it.". Alie nodded as Marcus spat, **"Ladies, keep walking or else I will make you, understand?".**

 **"I was only checking on my friend. The chain hurts her.".** I responded firmly. Orin looked at us, asked, **"Will you swear to not run away if we take the chains off you?".**

 **"I swear not to do that, sir. My friend, answer him, please.".** I replied, and Alie looked at me, and I nodded slightly with a raised eyebrow, and Alie looked over to Orin, spoke, **"I swear not to run away. I just want the chain off me.".** Orin silently looked at us, then spoke in Roman to Marcus, who argued back, then begrudgingly accepted Orin's reimbursement. Marcus took off the chain off Alie while Orin took off my chain, my hands moving to rub my neck, checking it for marks as Alie similarly did the same.

We kept walking with our hands still bound, and as the men checked the surroundings again, noticing that they were distracted for a couple of minutes, and I whispered close to Alie, "Wait for nighttime, and we make our move.". Alie nodded subtly, then the men soon looked back to us, tugged our ropes, beckoning us on. _Soon, we will be free, and we will find our family..somehow."._


	15. Chapter 15

-Near Pella, the next day-

Amber and Jake was playing with Harvey with Proteus and Kale following them not too far behind. "Don't go too far, kids!". Kale called out. Amber shouted back as she smiled, "We won't! Hey, Jake, catch!". She threw their pigskin ball, which was a gift from the kids of the village they left early this morning, and now it's very much past noon. Jake jumped and caught it.

"Race ya to the big tree on the hilltop!". Jake challenged, and Amber grinned as she chased him, "You're on!". They traded the ball over and over again as they ran over logs, skipped through flowers, and following Harvey's barks as he sparingly followed them.

 ** _It's a good day to have some fun, to run and play_**

 ** _The sun's so hot it melts my worries all away_**

 ** _I'm gonna take it easy, got no reason to work all day_**

 ** _Oh, I'm gonna keep on smilin', keep on ridin' all the way_**

 ** _Come on, and I'll tell ya_**

 ** _Come play with me_**

 ** _And we'll run free_**

 ** _Through the meadows up to the highest tree_**

 ** _Gotta live for fun_**

 ** _It's the only way_**

 ** _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day_**

 ** _(Ni Siku Nzuri)_**

 ** _Come play with me_**

 ** _And we'll run free_**

 ** _Through the meadows up to the highest tree_**

 ** _Gotta live for fun_**

 ** _It's the only way_**

 ** _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day_**

 ** _(Ni Siku Nzuri)_**

Jake laughed, "You can't catch me, Amber!". He smirked as he juggled the pigskin ball, starting to run up the hill. "Think again, bro!". Amber's voice shouted out as she jumped off a nearby fallen tree, and pounced on him, the duo spinning as they wrestled each other for the ball which has rolled off to the side of the hill. Amber grinned, "Pinned ya, Jake!".

"That's not fair, I was having the ball first!". Jake retorted back. Amber got off, "Speaking of, where's that ball?". She looked around to find the ball with Jake looking around the same, and they locked eyes upon the ball. Amber started off, tried to grab the ball when Jake suddenly pinned her from the back, "Got ya! Huh?!". Jake saw the ball bounce from the failed grasp of Amber, and it fell over the edge. Amber grunted, "Great, we lost the ball.". She got up as Jake let go of her, and they walked over softly as they peeked over the edge of the hill.

They saw their ball stuck in a tree way down below. Jake sighed, "Rats, game over.". Amber snorted, "Come on, it's not like it's in a ravine or river. We can get it easy as peachy.".

Jake frowned, "But, we can't go out of sight of Dad and Uncle Proteus. We had gone far enough.". Amber waved a hand, "You're too worried sometimes! Besides, you know what Mom always say!". She slid down the hill, heading down to the ground floor where the ball and the tree is. Jake sighed and mumbled, "'Carpe Diem'".

Meanwhile Amber got down in record time, granted that she slid down the side of the hill, and looked at the tree. She smirked, "Too easy.". She started to climb up the tree, and shook the branch which the ball was stuck in, and it got free, dropped down to the ground with Amber doing a spin and land as she received the ball, unknowing that the forest surrounding her tree was gleaming with golden eyes.

"Hey, bro, got it!". She shouted in triumph. Jake saw the wolves behind her, "Amber, run, RUN!". Amber looked confused when she heard a growl behind her, and her eyes widened as she turned her head and torso around, to see a big wolf staring at her, with others slightly behind him. Amber screamed, "Help!". Unknowing that her scream got a familiar group of humans' attention close by, and they ran furiously into the action, loud shouts mixing with deep barks. Jake, with Harvey, watched it all, with his father and uncle running up as they heard the scream, and instantly became concerned and worried about the kids.


	16. Chapter 16

-About the same time- (Alie's P.O.V.)

I panted heavily as I hopped off a stone, "C.J., I think we are very far now.". In the middle of last night, C.J. somehow found a branch in the camp the men made out, and knocked the men severely unconscious, still alive, but very out for many hours, and got our hands free from the rope. Now we have been running for hours from the night into deeply in the day, with hiding breaks to catch our breath and finding berries or water to live by.

Right now, I am having a really bad feeling, and I thought of the kids and the boys, wondering if they're in trouble. C.J. sighed as she stood upon a large stump, staring into a valley, and seeing a mountain in the distance. We took the opposite of the direction where the men was taking us, which is north. The men wanted to take us south, but now, within hours of the escape, it seems like we are now far north.

C.J. commented, "Well, since I took charge, it seems only right to have you choose where we go now, Alie.". I smiled, "You're starting to sound like Proteus.". She chuckled as she looked down at me, "All the more as I am his girlfriend, don't you think?".

"Good point.". I concluded softly. I nodded and jumped upon the stump at C.J.'s side, and looking out with my eyes looking out in all directions, feeling for something to find in my gut and instinct.

I murmured, "I am feeling like we should go east, and the instinct's strong for it.". C.J., asked, "The kids?". I nodded, "And the boys too.". C.J. understood what I was inquiring for, and smiled, "East is where we should go, and so it shall be.".

I shook my head, "Now, that's too much pompous, even for you.". C.J. grinned sheepishly, "Couldn't help the moment, man.". We then stepped off, laughing together as we took a walk, heading east as the bad feeling slowly went away inside me, figuring that either the kids or the boys are safe by now. We knew we are safe now, as we took care of any tracks, etc., that might seek us out by the men, and very far from them now.

As we walked nearby a hill, I felt a tremor under me, and with a glance at C.J, she has felt the same thing too. "Earthquake?". C.J. questioned me as I knew earthquakes more deeply as I had been in California to visit a old college mate a month ago, with Kale watching over the kids at the time, before all of this happened.

I shook my head, "No, the ground is steady, no shaking. It feels like thunder echoing through the soil, like something is hitting it from the upside, not underside.". I heard a gasp from C.J., and a awed whisper, "I think we have the source of it.". I turned, curious yet confused as she was in royal mode again, through the tone is different, then I gasped in surprise as I saw a spectacular sight I could've never imagined to see again, through we're in a different country now.

Among the bushes and greenery of the hill stood dozens of horses, wild horses to be exact, from the looks of it. "I think we're having company tonight.". I said softly, and C.J. only nodded, stared still longingly at the horses. I knew she loved horses, heck, she was the holder of a entire horse breeds book back home, and that's a serious horse lover, if I don't know any other. I looked over to see the sun heading into sunset by a couple of hours, determining by the looks of the sky I could tell. A thought came to me. _Maybe they know where water is, as they look like they're heading east like us. Talk about luck. I hope the boys and the kids are alright tonight._


	17. Chapter 17

In the forest of Pello- (Proteus's P.O.V.)

I panted heavily as I and Kale reached the hilltop where my nephew and Harvey was at, and I was instantly worried as I couldn't see Amber anywhere. "Jacob, where's Amber?". Kale hurriedly asked. Jake only pointed a hand down as I followed it to see what he was seeing, with a side glance to see Kale doing the same. I saw unconscious/dead wolves down on the ground, Amber being surrounded by a familiar group I have hoped to see again, especially two I have wished often to see again since that life-changing time.

Kale called out, "Amber!". Amber looked up with a big grin, "Daddy, your friends are here!". Sinbad and Marina, the others looked up, exclamations of surprise and shock coming out. Kale then slid down the hill, as I joined him behind with Jake at my side and Harvey barking as he jogged down the hill.

"Kale, you're alive. Proteus, what are you doing here?". Sinbad asked in shock with Marina, as Jake went to Kale and Amber who's just had hugged in relief. I smiled, "The same thing happened to me back in that sea storm. Luckily I survived, and found Kale, and yet we lost two important members of the small family we made.".

Marina sighed, "You two have been missing for so long. Your father contacted us about you.". She looked over at Kale, and blinked in guilt, "I am so sorry, Kale, it was my fault I got you into this.". Kale deeply chuckled, "Don't worry, I was fine all this time, and now with the reunion of my kids, and finding you all.".

"They're your kids?". Sinbad asked incredulously. "I and my girlfriend adopted them. This is Amber as you might already know, and this is Jacob, we call him Jake for short.".

Marina smiled, "You're courting a woman?". I announced, "Yes, he is, and I must admit, I am courting another lady as well, but unfortunately, a few days, we got separated from them in a fire.".

Sinbad chuckled, "Well, I could never imagine seeing Kale as a father, and having adopted kids to boot, and now you two are courting ladies. Talk about a afternoon we're having here!". Kale laughed as the crew surrounded us, talking, conversing, laughing. I smiled as I chatted with Sinbad, and Marina, noticing that they are really made for each other. I explained about almost everything, leaving out the fact that we had been in the future, as I knew anybody here, even Sinbad and Marina couldn't believe me truly, plus I knew Calleigh could have wanted me to keep the fact secret as she has been born in the future. Even I knew their names are strange here, but our names here are, too, so it works either way.

I was relieved to hear that my crew was safe and well, and that my father was really worried about me. I knew I have to return back to Syracuse, but how could I, when I know Calleigh, my love, and Kale's girlfriend, Alie is out there, somewhere out there, lost, who knows it, really? _At least Kale got our rings safe, and the girls will return to us somehow, someway, somewhere. I just hope they're all right._


	18. Chapter 18

(Kale's P.O.V. _)-_ A day later, on the Chimera.

I sighed lightly as I smiled, hearing Amber and Jake's laughter as they helped the crew. Proteus was helping Sinbad with the map, while Marina was in the crow's nest, as Rat took the other mast. I was driving the wheel, happy to be back on the well-worked wood floor, seeing the sails rustle with a well-received wind.

I heard high barks mixing with low barks, smiling as I recognized Spike and Harvey from those barks, pleasantly surprised that they got along so well. If Alie was here, she could suspect that Spike was gay, as she told me a long time ago that Harvey is gay, due to a incident in a spa that was intended for dogs.

We are having the Chimera close to the shore, not too close as we need to be in deep sea to be safe and well, yet visible enough for Rat and Marina to see anything interesting, including any towns as well. We had left Pello last night after some rest and food, and now we are heading south by east.

"Ahoy, I see something on the shoreline! I couldn't make it out!". Rat called out. Marina called down to Sinbad, "Throw the telescope up here!". I looked over to see Sinbad smirking as he grabbed the telescope, and sprinted to the side net, climbed it all the way possible, and threw it to Marina who caught it effortlessly. She peeked through it, yelled, "Gods, I'll be! I am seeing a whole bunch of wild horses, but get this, at the head, riding is two ladies on front!".

I startled at that, and Proteus was mightily curious about that. So, he called for the telescope, and with a swinging Rat who caught it from a throwing Marina, Proteus received it, peeked through it as I particularly watched Amber helping Jed, as I knew he liked anything that makes a explosion. Proteus laughed loudly, "Kale, it's our girls! I am literally seeing them!". I let go of the wheel, and grabbed the telescope in shock as I peeked through, and gasped as I saw Alie riding upon a large horse, a dark brown tunic over brown breeches on herself. I looked over to see C.J. ahead, wearing a dark blue tunic over faded blue breeches upon another large horse.

"Sinbad, starboard, turn!". I yelled to Sinbad as he was at the wheel, as he knew I was desperate to reunite with my girlfriend as my kids wanted to see their mother again, like Proteus wanted to see his love badly. Sinbad grinned, "No problem, Kale".

"Rig the mast, pull the ropes, men! We're about to witness history!". Sinbad ordered happily with a stern tone. The view within the telescope is becoming closer and closer, and I smiled as I saw Alie's face turn to see that we are approaching, and her face changed from a curious facade to a happy look as she saw that the ship is very familiar, and she seemed to shout to C.J. in happiness.

I pulled back to see Proteus at my side, and the kids joining us, with Harvey putting his paws up on the upside of the ship, and looking over. He smiled at me, "You got the rings, yes?".

I patted the pocket of my breeches, smirked, "Secured and well, man.". Proteus nodded, "Let us reunite with our beloved girlfriends, and we shall return back to Syracuse.". I chuckled, "First, we have to see how Alie and C.J. agrees to that plan.". Proteus gave a slight nod. _The family's to be back together like it should be as always like it was._


	19. Chapter 19

(C.J.'s P.O.V.)

I held the mane of my lead horse, a magnificent buckskin stallion. I gained his trust this morning after I and Alie followed the herd on foot, within a slight detour in a abandoned shack that had a chest of clothes which I and Alie was relieved to find, and change into our present clothes, burying the terrible skintight clothes. One of the foals in the herd, a Sorrel filly, has run off too far, attracting the attention of a hungry lion. The buckskin leader, the lead stallion frantically ran to protect the foal, as I grabbed a old slingshot, and rocks, faintly remembering the games I did with a neighborhood boy back in my childhood, and shot accurately at the lion.

The lion roared in irritation and pain, focused his cold golden eyes on me, ran towards me, but was bashed in the side by the foal's mother, which was the lead mare, a Smoky Black broodmare. The injured lion ran off in a rush, not wanting to mess with a furious herd of horses as the foal was protected quickly. The buckskin saw my attempt to save his daughter, and so I earned his trust almost immediately, with Alie becoming friends with the mother. They offered their backs which was surprisingly shocking for us since we knew WILD horses are very wary and skeptical of humans, yet we climbed up respectively, myself riding the stallion, while Alie rode the mare, with the filly following us by the side, with the rest of the herd behind us.

With breaks upon watering holes and grazing spots, the herd and our companions got used to us over the day. I gave my new friend a name, 'Elias', for its meaning. And with Alie, she called her black friend, 'Melanctha', having 'Mela' for short. We debated for a name for our filly foal, knowing she deserves a great name like her sire and dam. We finally found it, calling her 'Faith'.

Once Alie called me that she is seeing the Chimera, I immediately knew we're rescued, yet we didn't know if the boys and kids are upon the ship until it gets close enough. We stopped upon the beach in a fair distance from the Chimera's landing as we saw that it was heading for the shoreline. I immediately saw Proteus, and I urged Elias to let me get off him, and I hopped off with a kneeling Elias, running as I heard Alie doing the same with Mela, and laughing with a grunt, signifying that she has gotten off as well.

I called out, "Proteus!". I saw Proteus skip and run off the ramp as he came to me, with about the biggest smile I had ever seen, and I was surprised as he grabbed me around the waist and twirled me around, as I smiled, realizing that he was acting out the reunion scene from the Little Mermaid, and I leaned back, then kissed him earnestly yet gentle with Proteus holding me warmly and firmly. I pulled back, smiled, "I missed you, Proteus.".

"As do I, Calleigh, my love.". Proteus returned a smile, his dark blue eyes glittering in love and happiness. I faintly heard Alie's sobs as she reunited with her kids, and I glanced over to see her hugging Harvey happily with a bark from Harvey in joy, and then she saw Kale smiling, and they hugged, then Kale kissed her.

i heard a throat clearing up, and I turned around, gasped as I saw Proteus kneeling with his right hand up, clutching a gorgeous ring by his fingers. "Calleigh Jones, from the moment we met, to today in our reunion, I cannot wait any longer as I love you so much, that my heart hurts good from it. Your beauty rivals the landscape of Greece, and your laugh warms me up, and your beautiful eyes sparkle like stars. Will you be my wife, and my future queen, from infinity and beyond?".

I exhaled, not realizing that my hands was holding over my mouth in shock, and I smiled widely, "Proteus of Syracruse, I definitively do!". He exhaled a breath of relief, and put the ring upon my ring finger, after he gently pulled it down toward him, and got up, and I kissed him my way, with a surprised Proteus's look, earning me a giggle.

I heard a shriek from Alie, and realized that Kale is proposing to her too. I smiled again, content to know many things now. _The family's back together, I am to be a princess, then future queen. Alie is to be a shipmate of the Chimera, and sailor as she wanted to be. Yet I wonder how King Dymas could react to this when he finds out. Well, at least the crew looked fine about it._


	20. Chapter 20

-2 months later in Syracuse, just at the southeastern corner of Greece- (Alie's P.O.V.)

I sighed deeply as I stood nervously behind a tree, with C.J. trying to help me with my gown. It was a sea blue version of Megara's chiffon gown, from 'Hercules', and I loved it. I had a chain of daisies in my hair, and my bouquet is full of different-colored Anemones. I was surprised to find out that Kale is going to be dressed African, due to his heritage.

However, I couldn't see him until the band begins a Greecian song I never heard until a few days ago. It is both a sensitive yet romantic song. C.J. smiled at me, dressed in a more casual version of Marina's gown in a muted dark green color. "You look so beautiful, my friend. It's hard to believe that we had been here for a bit over two months already.". C.J. spoke gently.

I nodded, "I could never imagine being here in Ancient Greece, and not to forget, we are animated as well.". I pointed out a fact we came to see once we woke up in this world, and C.J. chuckled.

"Also, we have some surprises already.". C.J. spoke in delight as she looked over to our new guests, the Seashore Herd, who's hovering upon a hillside. Elias, Mela, and Faith is nearby. And to shock the crew and us, Harvey was pregnant, and recently has given birth to a litter of mixed-breed puppies; Mastiff/Bulldog/Pitbull. We never realized until it was too late to find that Harvey is hermaphrodite, which means he has both male and female parts inside himself. Spike is a very devoted mate to Harvey, and is making out to be a good father to his pups.

Three girls, and one boy was welcomed into the world: Sarabi, a look-alike feminine version of Spike with Harvey's base color of dark brown, with white for the muzzle and legs; Vitani, who has a dirty blonde pelt with black stripes vertically, with a white tipped tail; Anna, who has a black solid pelt; and for the boy, Donatello who has a tricolor-ed pelt of golden tan, brown, and black, with white-dipped paws and a white mask.

I perked at the music, and I nodded at C.J. to go ahead as I waited for my consort, King Dymas. He smiled gracefully at me, **"You look lovely, my dear.".**

 **"Thank you, your majesty.".** I dipped my chin in respect. Dymas chuckled lightly, **"There's no need for that when we're alone, or with the family. After all, you'll be my daughter in law since you're sisters of friendship with Proteus's fiance.".**

I sighed, **"It has been so long since I had a father, and I did just fine until I met Kale, or my beloved kids. Yes, Calleigh saved me from some bad times in my life, but I thought I was never going to find love until today defied my fears. I am honored to have you consort me across the aisle, King Dymas.".**

Dymas nodded and raised his arm, gesturing for me to move on now as the music is coming up stronger, and I smiled widely. We walked on, as I looked straight to see the entire Chimera crew standing, with Harvey hovering over a basket that contained his pups, with Spike at Sinbad's side, with Marina next to C.J. But what I was looking for, was in the middle of it all, waiting for me is my self-made family, Kale, Amber, and Jake.

Amber has her best dress today, which is a honey amber color, with Jake dressed like a mini Proteus, with the color a soft warm brown. Kale was looking like a king, thanks to his ensemble, which is sashes of rich gold across his chest, with a amber belt, holding up a tan brown toga skirt, and sandals of cloth fiber in dark tan. I exhaled a breath as Dymas kissed me on the cheek, and nodded to Kale as he gave me away, giving me a opportunity to do something I had never done in a long time. I whispered, **"Thank you, Father.".** Dymas smiled widely at that, and I swore I saw a tear leak away from his eye. He left me gently, prompting me to look at Kale passionately as his large hand enveloped my hand in warmth, stepping forward together to face a Council member, who officiated many marriages back in his homeland.

The ceremony went well, and we finally kissed, not the first one in passion, but I believed it was the first kiss of belonging and love altogether as I felt so happy unlike how I felt back home, no, Kale and the kids are my home. I am home at last. Cheers and noises came out of everybody, congratulating us. I looked over at C.J., smiled as she winked at me, and put a sign to gesture that she will get her turn soon. I nodded, not wanting to say a word as the atmosphere was so filled of joy and happiness.

 _At last, I am a wife, and Kale is my husband, and the kids may be our children already, but now it's official. Living on the Chimera will be a adventure always, and now I got a father in Dymas, as C.J. confessed a while ago that she saw me as her sister practically, and I returned the confession back, happy to tell her that I was happy to have her as a sister. I got a soon to be brother in law in Proteus. Very dear friends with Sinbad and Marina, and owner of Harvey, as Kale partly owned Spike, and the puppies are entirely belonging to the Chimera. My happily ever after has come, and I went through so much, so far, and now, I will fight for everything I hold dear if they're in danger, and that's the truth._


	21. Chapter 21

-1 month later- (Proteus's P.O.V.)

I twitched nervously as I fingered my ceremony sword, my eyes wary yet excited as I looked over the crowd, which I was okay with, as it wasn't the whole city. I can only hope that my Calleigh can take it well as I did. I wore my top best formal clothes, a rich royal blue ensemble with a white sash across my chest, with my sword resting at my hip, and my high brown boots. My hair was given a bit of a haircut like Sinbad had foreseen, for nearby is my father with the Council, a page holding a pillow which held a pair of crowns for the status of King and Queen of Syracuse.

I exhaled a breath, as I was happy for my family, seeing my dear friends at front, with my niece and nephew. It was a miracle, really as I had finally found why Alie was upset beyond herself that day of that disastrous cheating breakup. I can only hope that the traitor, Anthony deserved what he got. Anyway, Alie was overjoyed when she told me the news with a smiling Kale, and a happy pair of kids. She's miraculously with child, yes, she's pregnant. I was so happy for her, yet Calleigh has beaten me to it, as she actually shrieked from hearing the news.

Amber bet that it would be a sister, while Jake bet for a brother. The others was happy for the couple. And for the puppies, they grew into little rascals of mischief, yet they're behaving well today, probably thanks to Spike and Harvey's orders in dog language. The band began, thanks to Father's nod, our familiarly favorite song coming on. I didn't know how, but Calleigh has taught the band the tempo and the scales of the song.

 _ **I have often dreamed**_

 _ **Of a far off place**_

 _ **Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me**_

 _ **Where the crowds will cheer**_

 _ **When they see my face**_

 _ **And a voice keeps saying**_

 _ **This is where I'm meant to be**_

 _ **I will find my way**_

 _ **I can go the distance**_

 _ **I'll be there some day**_

 _ **If I can be strong**_

 _ **I know every mile will be worth my while**_

 _ **I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**_

 _ **I am on my way**_

 _ **I can go the distance**_

 _ **I don't care how far**_

 _ **Somehow I'll be strong**_

 _ **I know every mile**_

 _ **Will be worth my while**_

 _ **I would go most anywhere to find where I belong**_

I looked straight once the song slowed down, and a veil moved away to reveal about the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. I whispered in English, "Wow.". Her blue-green eyes sparkled of delight as she saw me, her dark blonde hair curled up in a updo, her lovely dark tan skin contracting with her gorgeous gown, a pearl white ruffled chiffon with subtle designs that was inspired by the beauty of Syracuse. She walked alone, with the audience nodding or subtly bowing to her, and she smiled at me as she got closer, and I sighed lightly, my hand moving to grab her hand.

"You look so beautiful, my love.". I said. Calleigh giggled lightly, "Not bad yourself, my prince.". I chuckled at that, and we soon faced one of the Elders, who had researched about the Book of Peace all his life, and he was also the one who officiated the marriage of my father and my late mother. She died briefly after my birth, as it was said that the sickness affected her more than everybody thought. Her name was Carissa. I actually took after her some, with my eyes from Father.

The ceremony went rather well, then the hard part came, well, not for me, but for Calleigh. She looked nervous, from what I could tell from her eyes, and I squeezed her hand gently, and she looked at me curiously. "Don't forget what I did for us, Calleigh.". I was referring to the day when I finally reunited with Father, and how I had introduced her to him and the Council. I admit I was very protective over Calleigh, reacting strongly when one of the Council recited a forgotten rule.

I was first as it should be. **"Prince Proteus, do you swear to uphold the rights, the laws of Syracuse, protect the people, and be the best king as you can be?".** The council asked clearly.

 **"I do, and I promise from my heart, I will take care of my own city as it should be.".** I answered strongly.

The elder received the King's crown from the page's pillow, and I got down on one knee, bowed my head, as he announced, **"People of Syracuse, of The Seven Cities, of the Seven Seas, Proteus shall not be Prince anymore, for to the sun of the sky, he shall be King Proteus, the Loyal.".** The semi-heavy gold crown came to rest upon my brow, and I got up silently, smiling formally, as I looked over to see Calleigh, who came over, taking a knee down as well.

 **"Lady Calleigh, do you swear to uphold the rights, the laws of your new home, Syracuse, to protect the people, and be the best queen as you can be?".** The council asked once more, very clearly.

Calleigh took a deep breath, and replied, **"I do, and I will fight for my city, for it's just not home to me, it's home to all the people who live and visit, and I will take care of Syracuse as it should be.".**

The elder then took the Queen's crown, a lighter, yet still heavy silver crown, resting it upon her brow, announcing, **"People of the earth, the sky, and the sea, Calleigh shall not be Lady anymore, for to the land of the earth, she shall be Queen Calleigh, the Fierce.".** Calleigh stood up, standing next to me, and she smiled at me, as I returned it back gladly, and we looked out to our people. We heard Father announce, " **Long Live King Proteus! Long live Queen Calleigh!".**

The audience repeated the words happily, as they clapped and cheered for us, and I felt my hand being grazed slightly, and I smiled, recognizing Calleigh's soft hand as I grasped it, and we held hands together as we beheld our home, our people, and our love. _We certainly are home at last. I wonder what our lives hold in the future, yet I am happy to live in the present right now. The world will be changed from this moment, small or big, I am not certain, but I am sure that I and Calleigh will hold to that. Home, that sounds just perfect._


	22. Chapter 22

-Epilogue- Many years later-

Syracuse has surprisingly grown, thanks to King Proteus and Queen Calleigh. They had refurbished old houses, and reused bricks/etc, from any ruins nearby and far. They are owners of Donatello, and are the parents of two wonderful children, Riani, and Mirsha.

Riani is the firstborn daughter, taking to look like a mix of her parents, bearing Calleigh's blue-green eyes, Proteus's light brown hair, and delicate features that was said to be taken after her grandmother on Calleigh's side, and her skin tone a tan copper. Mirsha, 'Sam' for short, is the secondborn son, clearly taking to look like his father with Calleigh's dark blonde hair, with his fair cheekbones from his grandfather, the late King Dymas, and his skin tone a dark tan, although a couple shades lighter unlike his mother.

As for Kale and Alie, their older adopted children, Amber and Jake has grown into their ages, and found their places within the Chimera. Amber has become the best mapmaker that the crew has ever seen, and that's saying something since Kale practically taught her well. With Alie's help, Jake has become a very excellent chef, thanks to his memories back in the 21st century. Alie and Kale's third child, their miracle, their daughter is a teenager; Nala, who looks like a mix of her parents, having Kale's dark eyes, her hair a pitch black, and her skin tone, a chocolate tan. She took to be Rat's apprentice, a crow's nest looker of best senses ever known.

Then there's Sinbad and Marina who had married shortly after Proteus and Calleigh tied the knot. They welcomed a son; a exact look-alike of Sinbad with Marina's dark blue eyes, without the goatee, and bearing slightly sharp cheekbones as well. His name is Barados, and he's in a long-time relationship with Riani.

As for the rest of the pups, Sarabi, Vitani, and Anna, they're living with their fathers, so the Chimera is a full-fledged ship from top to bottom. Oh, about the traitor, Anthony, back in the 21st century, let's say Proteus' prayer was proven right, and Anthony is serving a life sentence in a top-security prison after falling upon multiple bad times in his life.

And for the Seashore Herd, Faith has became one of the palace horses, belonging to the royal family, while her parents remain free with their other herd-members in the hillsides near Syracuse. So, overall, the big family of friends and children has grown happily and well, and life in the 5th century is actually looking much better than the 21st century. They are home, finally, and they will stay forever for they belong here.


End file.
